Y eso pasó Segunda parte
by AngelSophia
Summary: Y eso paso. -Finalice. Y sólo pude atragantarme con una sonora carcajada al ver las caras de los alumnos a quienes les había contado lo que había pasado en la pequeña *reunión*, para ver peliculas que organizamos Natsu y yo para pasar el rato la tarde del Viernes. ¡De la mano de Miikuu les traemos este two-shot! (Yo escribí la segunda parte) xD


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Hiro Mashima._

_La historia o two-shot son de Miikuu y míos._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-No debí haber aceptado**- susurré.

Mi casa parecía un campo de batalla. Todo revuelto, mi sofá corrido con manchas de… ¿ketchup? Eso quiero creer. Mis cortinas rajadas y todos mis amigos tirándose comida. Esperen… ¿Y el idiota de Natsu? Ah, no. Ahí está peleando con Gray.

Suspiré por décima vez.

**-Oe, coneja**- me llamó Gajeel**- ¿Dónde está la bebida? ¡Tengo sed!**- gritó algo enojado tirando un cojín de paso.

**-Gajeel, eso no son buenos modales**- regañó Levy. ¿Buenos modales? Recién estaba besuqueándose con Gajeel en la mesa que creía "sagrada"

**-No importa, Levy-chan. Ahora lo traigo**- dije cansada. Fui al refrigerador y cuando abrí había 30 helados derretidos**-. Chicos**- llamé con un aura oscura. Todos se quedaron congelados y nadie habló por unos segundos. Erza tuvo el coraje de responder.

**-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?**- dijo "tranquila".

**-¿Quién carajos puso 30 helados en el refrigerador? ¡ESTÁ TODO DERRETIDO! ¡LOS HELADOS VAN EN EL FREEZER!-**grité.

Aura de culpabilidad.

**-Rival de Amor** - se acercó Juvia, novia acosadora de Gray. También tiene fama de un "peligro" para las fans de su novio**-. ¿Por qué mejor no vemos la película? Dicen que es increíble o eso Juvia escuchó.**

**-Lucy**-esta vez fue Jellal, novio traumado de Erza-. **Tiene razón Juvia-san. ¡Los helados no importan!**- rió nervioso y se rascó la nuca.

**-Tsk, después lo limpian**- ordené a lo que todos solo asintieron energéticamente.

Pusimos la película. Casi los hombres se quedan dormidos al inicio. Menos mal que nosotras le pegamos con una escoba para que se despertasen.

**-Lucy**- susurró Natsu. Ni lo miré**-. Lucy**- siguió llamándome-** Luce-** Me tapé los oídos y fijé mi mirada en la película**- Luce, por favor. Escúchame**- suplicó.

Lo miré esta vez a los ojos, él idiota estaba pegado a mi cara.

**-Dragneel**- dije con voz del mismo demonio. Todos me miraron, poniéndole atención a lo que yo diría, Natsu se asustó de mi voz, supongo**- O me dejas ver la puta película en paz o te rompo la cabeza con el motor del auto. ¿Entendiste?**

**-¡A-Aye!**

Suspiré, y volví mi vista hacia la televisión. Los "Invitados" casi se desmayan ahí nomás.

**-Lu-chan.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¡N-Nada! ¿Sabes? Esa película fue grabada en el año 2010... **–casi la interrumpo pero Gajeel me ganó dándole un beso… Esperen, ¿besó francés? No, no. ¿O quizás si? Ay, ni idea.

**-Levy y Gajeel**- los interrumpió Erza. Estaba rojísima, me olvidé que ella lee mangas ecchi**-. No hagan sus "cosas" acá.**

**-Tsk**- chasqueó la lengua Gajeel, separándose de una Levy tomate**-. Estoy aburrido.**

**-No me digas**- le dijo irónico Gray.

**-Cállate, princesa de hielo**.

**-Tú cállate, come hierro. Sos igual de insoportable como la estufa con patas.**

**-¡A mi que me metes, hielito! ¿Quieres pelear? Al menos no soy como el sabelotodo de ese Jellal.**

**-La cagaste, Natsu**- exclamó Jellal saltando del sofá para pegarle con una cuchara de madera a Natsu. El idiota pelirrosa sin querer le pegó un codazo a Gray y este le pegó con un oso de felpa a Gajeel.

Suspiré y miré a donde estaban las demás chicas.

**-¿Quién ganará?**- escuché decir a Erza**-. Jellal es muy fuerte que digamos.**

**-Pero no se compara con Gajeel**-exclamó orgullosa mi mejor amiga peliceleste.

**-Já, Gray-sama es mucho, mucho mejor que sus tres novios juntos**- dijo con arrogancia Juvia. Arqueé una ceja.

**-Entonces…**- dije llamando la atención de mis tres amigas-**. Hagamos una apuesta. ¿Se creen que sus novios ganarán? Pues si están tan seguras hagamos este lindo e inocente juego.**

Inmovilizadas. Palabra que definía a las tres chicas que armaron una ronda.

**-Juvia está muy segura**-dijo-**. Así que me uno a esta apuesta.**

**-Bien**-contesté**- ¿Alguna otra más?**

**-Yo**-dijeron las dos restantes que quedaban.

Sonreí con suficiencia.

**-¿La que gana que se lleva?**- preguntó muy educada Erza. Yo la miré y luego fijé mi vista al techo, y luego la regresé a ella.

**-Mmm… ¿Qué tal esa bazooka?**- pregunté sonriente mientras señalaba una bazooka que compré por Internet.

**-Perfecto**-contestaron las demás al unísono.

**-¿Y si pierden todos?**- preguntó Levy-chan.

**-Los asesinamos con la bazooka**- confesó Juvia con un aura oscura.

**-J-Juvia… No creo**- dijo Levy con nerviosismo. La interrumpí

**-Nada mal la idea**- dije.

**-¿Tú, Lu-chan? ¿No crees…?**- dijo aún más nerviosa la peliceleste.

**-¡Y de paso nos comemos un "NatGraJeGeel" a la francesa**- susurró Erza emocionada.

**-¡¿QUÉ?!**- dijeron Levy y Juvia. Yo solo reí como maniática.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Al final, no ganó ninguno**- dije.

-**Luce**- me llamó Nat.

**-¿Qué?**

**-Te quiero**- confesó.

Me sonrojé y miré para otro lado.

**-Yo no te quiero…**- confesé. Pero aún no terminaba la oración que ya Natsu se alarmó y casi andaba llorando como un niño.

**-¡Luce! ¡No me dejes! ¡Yo…! Yo… Yo… Nosotros… ¡Hicimos una promesa! Pro-me-sa, ¿entiendes?-** gritó.

¿Qué? Ah, no. Se confundió pero le seguiré ese drama que armó.

**-Lo siento, Dragneel. Lo nuestro es prohibido, entiéndelo.**

**-N-No, Luce… ¡Yo te amo, Lucy Heartfilia!**- susurró Natsu al borde de la lágrimas.

Esperen… Yo parecía el hombre y él la mujer. ¿Desde cuando Levy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Gray y Juvia tenían pochochos y nos veían como en una película?

**-Yo también, Natsu Dragneel. Pero la sociedad no querría esto, y ¿Cómo serían nuestros hijos? ¡Tú eres un dragón y yo una princesa!**- grité melodramática. Natsu se tapó la boca para aguantarse la risa.

**-Tú, ¿una princesa?**- susurró divertido.

Obviamente, le pegué una patada en sus zonas nobles.

Tarado.

**-¡Eres un idiota, Dragneel!**- grité ofendida y enojada.

**-Pero, tú amas a este idiota**- rió de una forma divertida. Me tomó de la cintura y me besó.

Frente a todos.

Juvia y Gray.

Gajeel y Levy.

Erza y Jellal.

Oh, no.

PELIGRO.

¡HELP!

Me separé lo más que pude de Nat pero este ni me soltaba. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Gajeel estaba besando a la nada inocente Levy contra mi "mesa sagrada", Jellal abrazaba a una sonrojada Erza y Juvia gritaba su amor infinito a un tomate Gray.

**-¿O no que estuvo buena mi idea?**- preguntó Natsu mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro y me abrazaba por la espalda.

**-Sin comentarios**- le respondí.

Ahora… ¿Qué haré con mi mesa? Seguro que la tendré que guardar hasta el casamiento de Levy-chan y Gajeel, también lo pondría un cartel donde diga "Mesa traumada por cosas nada inocentes de Levy y Gajeel" y lo pondría en anónimo.

Me reí de mi loca idea. Natsu se quedó mirándome y luego se rió junto a mí.

**-¿De qué te ríes?**

**-De tu cara, Luce.**

**-Idiota.**

**-Ajá. Nee, Luce.**

**-¿Y ahora qué?**

**-¿Te puedo violar?**

**-¿Qué dices…? ¡Idiota!**–grité sonrojadísima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Y eso paso. **-Finalice. Y sólo pude atragantarme con una sonora carcajada al ver las caras de los alumnos a quienes les había contado lo que había pasado en la pequeña *reunión*, para ver películas que organizamos Natsu y yo para pasar el rato la tarde del Viernes.

**-Que trauma**- dijo un alumno mientras se tapaba la cara con un libro.

**-¡Genial!**- gritó otro.

**-Nada del otro mundo**- dijo una chica, el compañero de al lado le miró enojada y luego sonrió divertido.

**-Dime,… ¿Qué pasaría si yo hago cosas como esas de Gajeel-san y Levy-san?**- preguntó con aire "inocente", la chica solo abrió los ojos y lo miró sorprendida. Yo solo me reía ante las reacciones de la chica.

**-¡I-Idiota!**

**-Todos los días**- le contestó el chico. La chica solo levantó el dedo del medio y se fue ofendida.

**-Muy bien**- le felicité.

**-Gracias, Lucy-sama**- me respondió. Me acordaba a un idiota que tengo de novio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

La verdad que yo quería hacer esto sangriento *-* Pero, Nami-neechan me dijo que no TT^TT

Igual la quiero mucho aunque tengamos que hablar a las 2 a.m. por culpa del horario y que nunca se conecte por la tarde XD Nah, igual ya sé que es por la secu.

¡Bien, bien! Lo principal. Este es un two-shot, este es la segunda parte, la primera la escribió la muy pervertida de mi amiga Miikuu.

¡Ahora les pregunto! ¿Les gustó?

A mi me gustó mucho hacer este two-shot, Miikuu. ¡Espero que lo volvamos a repetir!

¡Sería genial! /

Okey, okey. Ya me calmo.

AngelSophia


End file.
